


Period Posse

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay's on her period and she enlists her boys to shop for some essentials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Posse

It came early one morning. At first, as Lindsay awoke to feel some wetness between her legs, she’d believed that she’d wet herself. Then, as her stomach churned, it dawned on her. With a groan, Lindsay sat up, gingerly lifting herself over Gavin’s sleeping form because he was least likely to yell at her upon waking. She cringed as she stood, feeling gravity do its work as something trickled down her leg. She rushed to their bedroom’s adjoining bathroom, searching hurriedly through their drawers until she came across what she was searching for. Lindsay snatched the tampon from its packaging, noticing with disdain that there was now only one left. She shut the bathroom door, muffling Michael’s confused cries as the light from the bathroom awoke him. As she sorted herself out, Lindsay heard Michael get out of bed and shuffle to the door. A gentle knock announced his presence as Michael pressed his forehead against the cool wood,

“Are you all right?” He mumbled. Lindsay never awoke so early in the morning and he’d never feel her leave the bed faster.

“No.” Lindsay replied pitifully.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, concern overriding the sleepy tone his voice had taken on before. From the bed, Gavin yawned and stretched across the now empty space. He frowned when his fingers brushed something damp, lifting them up and waving them pathetically at Michael.

“Why’s the bed wet?” Gavin asked innocently. Despite her situation, Lindsay couldn’t help snicker. She was glad she kept a spare pair of underwear in the bathroom at all times, rolling the old pair into a ball before she opened the bathroom door. Michael almost fell into her.

“Yeah, about that.” Lindsay said awkwardly as she waved her underwear in the air. Gavin’s eyes grew wide as it dawned on him, immediately gagging and falling from the bed in a rush to rid his fingers of blood. Michael laughed as he let him pass, Lindsay giggling as she stepped into the bedroom to place her underwear in the laundry basket.

“That’s disgusting.” Gavin muttered as he furiously scrubbed his fingers.

 

 

“Do you need anything, hon?” Michael asked Lindsay sweetly as she began to tug the duvet from the bed. It had to be washed, no matter how much she wanted to just crawl inside of it and stay there for the rest of the day.

“Yeah, Michael can you pass me a towel?” Gavin asked as he retched. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t asking you.” He replied but he did as Gavin asked anyway, feeling a little sorry for the other man. Lindsay shook her head at the pair.

“Yeah, actually. I need you to run to the store and pick up some tampons – I only have one left.” Lindsay said casually. Michael’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape while Gavin outright shouted,

“What? We can’t do that!” Gavin cried as he emerged from the bathroom, hands finally clean. Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why? Scared of some toiletries, Gavin?” She teased. Gavin huffed.

“Why can’t you do it?” Gavin asked rather rudely.

 

 

“I don’t know, Gavvers. Let’s see; my stomach hurts, I look and feel rough and oh, right – I’m bleeding from my vagina!” Lindsay almost roared the last part. Gavin flinched at the noise and Michael grabbed Gavin’s arm, tugging him towards the dresser.

“Okay, Gavin hurry up and get dressed. We’re going to the store!” Michael announced as he eyed Lindsay warily. Lindsay just smirked, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Michael rush to get dressed. “Is there anything else you’d like while we’re there?” Michael offered with a gentle smile. He hadn’t quite anticipated Lindsay taking him up on the offer but, as luck would have it, she smiled sinisterly.

“Well, now that you mention it – there are a few things that I’d like.” Lindsay admitted.

 

 

As Michael started the car, Gavin looked down at the list Lindsay had written for them.

“Chocolate? Doritos? How’s that supposed to help her?” Gavin exclaimed as he waved the list about. Michael shrugged, reversing from the parking lot.

“I don’t know but we’re getting it anyway.” Michael said calmly. Gavin gasped.

“Why couldn’t she have gotten this stuff for herself? I think she’s just being lazy.” Gavin said coolly. Michael scoffed at his statement.

“The woman is literally bleeding from her vagina right now. That has to hurt. How would you like it if you bled from your dick every month?” Michael questioned aggressively. Gavin pulled a face that told Michael he wouldn’t like it very much.

“A chick flick? Really, is that really necessary?” He cried as Gavin skim read the list. Michael shrugged exaggeratedly, glancing briefly at Gavin. He was equally as confused by the whole situation.

“Who cares? I’d like to see you go back there and tell her we didn’t get it.” Michael told Gavin. Gavin swallowed. He didn’t ask questions after that.

 

 

They armed themselves with a shopping cart when they entered the store, one that Michael told Gavin he couldn’t climb into.

“Right, let’s split up. There’s a lot of stuff on this list and I don’t want to keep her waiting. I’ll go and get the sweets while you go and get the tampons.” Michael said as he started to guide the cart towards the appropriate isle. Gavin opened and closed his mouth in protest, darting after Michael and catching his arm to bring the other man to a halt.

“I am not going alone Michael.” Gavin said gravely as though he’d been asked to single-handedly take down an army. Michael snickered.

“What, afraid of some toiletries Gavin?” Michael repeated Lindsay’s earlier question with a hint of smugness. Gavin pretended to think for a second before he nodded and said,

“Yes. I am very afraid.” Gavin replied. Michael burst into laughter.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of!” He announced.

 

 

Except that there was everything to be afraid of. Michael and Gavin stood uncomfortably in the ladies toiletries isle. They were the only two men standing within it, the two other ladies eyeing them strangely as they walked past. Gavin and Michael’s eyes skimmed the shelves, growing more and more confused as they tried to work out what exactly they were supposed to get.

“Lindsay wants tampons, right?” Michael asked unsurely as he gravitated towards those and past the sanitary towels. Gavin nodded, looking up in awe at the various brands and sizes.

“Yeah… do you know what ones she gets?” Gavin questioned. Michael shook his head slowly, chewing his lip as he tried desperately to find something he recognised. Gavin pointed out a particular package,

“Doesn’t she use those ones?” He asked. Michael snatched them off the shelf before either of them could question it, dropping them into the cart with such speed it was almost funny.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get out of here.” Michael said as he began to push the cart. Gavin wasn’t about to argue.

 

 

“It says here that we need heat packs, a soft blanket and that shirt she told us about last week.” Gavin said as he read. Michael frowned, pausing  and looking to Gavin in disbelief.

“Why would she need that?” He questioned. Gavin shrugged and then squinted,

“Oh, no wait. It says here that she doesn’t need it but would appreciate it if we picked it up for her.” Gavin read. Michael scoffed. “What are we now? Her bitches?” Gavin cried and Michael laughed.

“Well, yeah. C’mon Gavvers, we’ve got a shirt to find.” Michael announced as he pushed the cart. Gavin groaned and trudged behind him

“I better be rewarded with a million kisses for what I’m doing for her.” He moaned. Michael rolled his eyes at him.

“What have you done for her? You’ve moaned the entire time.” Michael pointed out. Gavin gasped, shaking the piece of paper he was holding violently.

“I held the list!” He protested. Michael giggled.

“Oh no, stop the press – Gavin held the list!” Michael mocked in his over-exaggerated British accent.

“You’re a prick.” Gavin muttered as he pouted.

 

 

Twenty minutes later saw them in the candy isle, officially almost done. They’d got Lindsay her shirt, toiletries, soda, blanket and heat packs. They were there.

“What else does she want?” Michael asked as he grabbed chocolate of all kinds. Gavin shrugged.

“She wants some ice cream and Doritos, don’t forget the Doritos.” Michael nodded as he guided the cart down the isle. Gavin followed him. “Oh and the chick flick.” He sighed as he read down the list.

“Oh, right yeah. We’ll grab that on the way out. What type of ice cream does she want?” Michael asked as they found the frozen isle.

“Doesn’t say. Get a few flavours just for good measure.” Gavin suggested.

“So that you can eat the ones she doesn’t.” Michael replied knowingly. Gavin acted offended.

“Michael, I would never take advantage of Lindsay like that!” He cried.

“Uh-huh. Strawberry or fudge?” Michael asked.

“Strawberry, obviously.”He giggled as Michael put the tub into their cart.

 

 

With all of the food out of the way, they made their way to the entertainment isles. Michael and Gavin made their way to the DVDs because no chick flick was worth getting on blu-ray.

“What should we get, exactly?” Michael questioned as he scanned the selection. They all looked the same to him, each cover featuring an upbeat female and in some cases her equally upbeat friends or boyfriend. Gavin shrugged, reaching out and picking one at random.

“Do you think this will do?” He asked and Michael just nodded, not entirely sure if they’d made the right decision. The chucked it into their cart and Gavin checked the list quickly to make sure that they hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Are we good?” Michael asked tiredly. They’d been at the store for at least half an hour now and Michael was bored. Gavin ignored him for a few moments before he hummed in content, beaming up at Michael.

“Yup, we’re ready!” He chirped.

 

 

As they checked out their items, the cashier kept giving them funny looks. Gavin blushed as she scanned the tampons, acting like a twelve year old. Michael glared at him and carried himself maturely. It didn’t matter what the cashier thought of them – the only thing that mattered was that Lindsay was comfortable for the next week. Though Michael couldn’t help when his eyes widened at their total, regretfully handing over a large sum of money. Gavin squawked behind his hand as he took only one bag, leaving Michael to carry the others. Michael took the receipt, pawning it off on Gavin as he grabbed the bags the Brit had left.

“Who knew women’s toiletries were so expensive?” Gavin gasped as he showed the price of the tampons to Michael in awe. Michael huffed.

“No wonder Lindsay complains about it so much.”

 

 

Upon arriving home, they found Lindsay perched upon the couch. Her arms were wrapped snugly around her stomach a she watched a rerun of Maury with glassy eyes. Michael coughed to announce their presence and Lindsay jumped before sighing in relief.

“Finally! I thought you’d died in there.” Lindsay confessed as she stood up to wrap them in an awkward hug. The bags squished between them as she pulled her boys close. With his free arm, Gavin returned the hug while Michael could only lean into it.

“All right, c’mon I’ve got to put these down.” He muttered until Lindsay released him. She followed her boys into the kitchen where they placed their bags on the table. Before Lindsay could peak into them, Michael handed her the chick flick as Gavin passed her the chocolate and her blanket.

“Go, here’s your movie. We’ll meet you on the couch with your heat pack, okay?” Michael ordered as he rustled through their stuff. Lindsay smiled.

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” She said over her shoulder as she walked to the living room.

 

 

When Michael and Gavin arrived a few minutes later with a warm heat pack and a fresh glass of soda, Lindsay could almost cry. In fact, her eyes watered a little as Gavin and Michael sat either side of her. Michael gently placed the heat pack on Lindsay’s stomach while Gavin helped her to drink, refusing to let Lindsay help herself.

“Are you ready to make us suffer through this movie or is there something else you’d like us to do?” Michael asked for the last time. Lindsay giggled.

“Not really but I’d like to do this.” Lindsay announced as she kissed Michael’s cheek and then Gavin’s. Michael laughed as he leaned into it, nodding towards Gavin.

“Gavin should get extra; he did hold the list.” Michael joked as Gavin beamed proudly.

“I did.” Gavin said smugly as Lindsay laughed, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“I’m so proud of my boys, my little period posse.” Lindsay said softly. Michael and Gavin recoiled at the nickname.

“Your what?” They questioned in unison. Lindsay just laughed at them and pulled them back into a cuddle.

“Never mind, just watch the movie.”


End file.
